This invention relates generally to adjustable supports, and in particular to an articulating platform or support for a data input device, such as a computer keyboard, mouse, or the like.
Personal computers are becoming more and more common in many industries and office environments, and such systems typically employ a keyboard, key pad, mouse, and/or other date input devices, such as a digitizing pad. Often, the personal computer occupies much of the desk or worksurface making it difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many users do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desktop because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard over the course of the workday.
A number of devices have been developed to offer greater flexibility in supporting the keyboard, mouse, or other device at a comfortable position relative to the user. Many of these systems are structurally complex and typically require rather awkward adjustments through manipulations of a number of knobs, levers, and/or handles. Moreover, many of the adjustable keyboard supports available today utilize an adjustment system which is counter-intuitive, insofar as the end user must learn a detailed sequence of steps, knobs, controls, locks, etc., before the device can be used effectively instead of simply moving the keyboard directly to the desired position.